


[PODFIC] New Game in Town

by kerravon



Category: The Game of Rat and Dragon - Cordwainer Smith
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fantasy, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Science Fiction, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: " But she's only a cat. How do you trust a cat with your life? They'd never say it aloud, of course. But he could hear them thinking it all the same.”</p><p>Reader: Coda to “The Game of Rat and Dragon” by my all-time favorite author, Cordwainer Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] New Game in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendelah1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Game in Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098734) by [wendelah1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1). 



**Length:** 10 Minutes 30 Seconds

MP3 (9.62MB): [New Game in Town - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/nc264m)  
M4b Audiobook (1.25MB):[ New Game in Town - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/wf8zhx)

 

Streaming: 

Streaming: 

Text available at: [ New Game in Town ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098734)

Listen now at Soundcloud: [ New Game in Town ](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/new-game-in-town)

Music is from "Year of the Cat" by Al Stewart


End file.
